


Not Love

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus contemplates love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love

I don't love him. Really, I don't. I never did. I don't love anyone but myself and I know it so well. Maybe too well. Instead I use him: to promote my own goals, to find some relief. He's very good at that – giving me release. I use his mouth, his body, his touch to rid myself of the stress of trying to rebuild my company, my reputation.  
  
Still, I've grown to respect him. Respect him, and relish in him. In that soft, black hair sliding across my skin as he moves over me, in his large, calloused hands that handle me so gently, but forcefully. In that tanned skin that looks hotter than dragon's fire when slicked with sweat. In how good he looks in a suit, in how straight he stands behind me, beside me, always watching my back. Always protecting me with his whole being.  
  
He's good to me. He knows I use him, knows me so well. And still he stays. For this I think he might love me, but I would never ask. Never directly. That would mean I would have to give him an answer in return. And I couldn't. I don't feel that way about him. I can't, it's not in my nature. But he is good to me. So good.  
  
The only thing he ask from me is that I submit to him. That my body welcomes him, welcomes his touches. And it does. So much. To a degree where it has started to crave his touch without me conscious agreement. Just having him standing close to me is enough to trigger a reaction in my body, for lust to hit me hard. If it were anyone but him, I'd be annoyed. But for him, I will allow it. Always. Because he is mine, mine to use. My Tseng. My not loved one.


End file.
